


Intimate

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [22]
Category: Next Avengers
Genre: F/M, Monogamy, Obscure talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Francis was always very forward.





	

Francis was always very forward, from their first meeting when he decided that her name should simply be “Beautiful”. He’d showered her with romantic gestures and casual touches that she didn’t always understand.

Of course he’d spent time flirting with other women. Torunn realized fast that this was just who he was. He was cocky and arrogant and angry and so very, very kind and sweet. He couldn’t bottle up his kindness just for her, and she would never consider asking him to.

On the rare occasions that she pulled away from his advances, he’d backed off, never pressuring her. It was an odd sort of style for a warrior such as her. She pushed herself to her limits every day, and didn’t see any reason why her intimacies with Francis should be any different. But he never asked.

When they kissed she was a bit shocked at first. Growing up with just her family, she’d thought kissing was something innocent, much like a thank you. But kissing Francis was very slow and delicate and oddly intense. She didn’t understand why he enjoyed it so much, but she went along with it, if only to make him happy. And soon she found she liked it too.

Then came touching. This was something she understood. She’d read about it in a book Tony had lent her when she’d grown curious, long before her brothers.

James walked in on them the first time, and she was forced to break up their fight, causing her first real fight with him. It was her decision to do this, and she’d refused to talk to him for more than a month.

The first time she saw Francis being shy was when her father came to visit her, to see the Earth she lived on. She introduced each of her brothers first. She had to wait to introduce Francis as her father and Tony met up and began to talk. But Thor was eager to meet the man his daughter was intimate with.

His face was pale and he was overly formal. When he heard the term “intimate” from her lips he stared at her, and she was unsure why.

They’d got along well, for which Torunn was glad. It took a bit of convincing for Francis to drink with them. He was eighteen, and wanted to abide by the laws set before Ultron’s rule, but conceited in the end when Torunn was nearly drunk, and very loud. But in the end he made a very good impression on her father, looking at her oddly again when Thor told him to visit Asgard with her if they ever got serious.

The night he left Francis had shown up at her room, and she’d let him in. She was very eager to resume their intimate acts, with Francis refusing to visit her while her father was around. He would not touch her, however.

When she asked him what was wrong, he asked her why her father thought they weren’t serious.

They never talked about it was her answer. They were intimate, but nothing more. Or so she thought. After all, they were not married.

He closed himself off; for the first time it was not in response to her own shyness. And when she touched his shoulder, he pulled away.

She didn’t understand.

When he finally answered her questions he was yelling. He thought they’d been exclusive all this time. If they weren’t serious then what did everything mean? The nights they’d spent together, the flowers and the dinners.

He asked if she’d been with other men, looking frightened, and, for a moment, she was speechless. The quick answer was no, but if she had she didn’t understand why that would have been a bad thing.

When she told him this, he fell to her bed, putting his hands to his face. He continued talking about everything they’d done; their intimate acts, the way he touched her and learned her, the way she affected him every time she was around, the way they’d spent so many hours talking until they each knew the other’s deepest thoughts. And, as he spoke, she began to realize why he thought they were exclusive.

She sat next to him, taking his hands in her own, kissing each of them. If he wanted their relationship to be something special, something no one else could change or break into, all he had to do was ask. He was so forward with everything else, she’d always assumed that, if he’d wanted such a thing, he’d have asked. When he didn’t, she’d never bothered considering it.

He kissed her then, pushing her onto the bed. He was more passionate that night, fueled by the emotions and the relief that she was not, and would not, be with anyone else. It was beautiful.


End file.
